A material application device is used to apply powder coating material to an object, part or other work piece or surface. A material application device is also referred to herein as a spray gun. The powder coating material can be delivered from a powder pump to a spray gun in dilute phase or dense phase. Dilute phase refers to a powder flow or stream that is a lean mixture, or in other words has a high ratio of flow air to powder. Dilute phase powder pumps are most commonly used in the form of a Venturi style pump that uses a large volume of air to draw powder from a supply and push the powder to the spray gun. Dense phase refers to a powder stream that is a rich mixture, or in other words has a low ratio of flow air to powder. Dense phase pumps are commonly used in the form of a pump chamber that uses pressure to fill and empty a pump chamber but with a low flow air volume, referred to hereinafter as flow air. Because dense phase systems use less flow air, the powder hoses can be made smaller in diameter compared with powder hoses used with dilute phase systems.